


Just for Now

by Butterfly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-16
Updated: 2002-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, what you want is 'reliable'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Now

**Author's Note:**

> Post- _Villains_.

Comfort sex. Buffy was familiar with the concept, since that's what she'd been doing with Spike all year.

But this was different. This was _Xander_ and there was love mixed in with the need. Need...

Willow was gone. She was a killer.

She'd destroyed herself. And Buffy didn't know how, or if, they could bring her back.

And the touching helped. Kissing Xander brought him closer. She needed the touch, the reassurance that he wouldn't leave, wouldn't betray her.

Not that he would. This was Xander. But she'd thought that about Willow...

Her mind shied away from the thought, went back to herself in Xander's arms.

He was asleep but still restless. Buffy ran her hand over his forehead, then reached down to touch his lips softly. They'd both been so slow, so gentle, so _calming_. As she touched him, he stilled slightly, his face gaining some measure of peace.

And that was enough for now.

She slid down and rested her head on his chest, falling asleep.

  
_the end_   



End file.
